Bronze Haired Boys and New Beginnings
by FifteenandFearless
Summary: Plain Jane Bella and Nigel No Mates Edward are both starting their Freshman year at Webster University in San Diego, California. Both of them want to break out of their shell, but their new roommates are determined to destroy their shell completely. Canon


**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first ever attempt at a FanFic. I actually wrote this ages ago, and only found it recently in the millions of files on my computer. Hopefully it's as good as I thought it was!**

**Also, I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. But as I am not from the U.S.A, some of my words will just be spelt differently, please don't try to tell me I've spelt them wrong. **

**Chapter One: Plain Jane and Nigel No Mates**

BPOV

First day of college. This should be interesting.

Starting at Webster University in sunny San Diego, California, was going to be a very different experience, and I had thought I was prepared for that. But as I walked across the campus that first day, I realized that this was going to be more like a different world than a different city.

I had spent my whole life in Forks, a small rainy town on the Washington Peninsula. Just me and my dad, Charlie, after my mother died in a car accident when I was eight. It was a big shock to everyone in our town; everyone knew Renee, on account of my dad's job (local chief of police) and the fact that my mom ran the only clothes shop in town, Et Vous. Everyone said that I'd inherited Renee's looks and personality, but I saw myself as a replication of Charlie. Plain, reserved and intelligent, I knew that I wasn't the typical teenager, and this led to me dreading college. I was determined that I wouldn't change who I was to fit in, but at the same time I didn't want to be the boring smart girl that never did anything. So as I set foot on campus, I made myself drop all my expectations.

When I had got my acceptance letter to Webster, there had been a booklet enclosed to help me sort out accommodation for the year. Since I'd blown all my savings on furniture and a laptop for my college experience, I had no choice but to share a dorm. I had no idea what I was in for, as far as I knew I could be sharing a room with a pedophile, but as I turned the key to my dorm room in the lock, I shut my eyes and hoped for the best.

"Hey! You must be Bella! Oh my gosh, you're really pretty! Don't you think she's pretty Rose? Rose? Oh Rosalie, I made those muffins as a welcoming gift for Bella!"

My first impression of Alice, my roommate, was that she was energetic. And I mean REALLY energetic. I came to learn just how energetic she was over the following weeks, when Alice would cheerily drag me out of bed to go to the gym with her three mornings a week. But as I got to know her better, I also learnt that Alice was kind, generous and incredibly loyal. She was a freshman at Webster, and had come here with her brother Emmett. Alice was a Fashion and Merchandising Major, and was already in talks with several major companies to bring out a range of her designs. She had short black hair which she spiked up, and was incredibly petite and ladylike.

Rosalie, the other girl in our shared room, was also a freshman, and even though she'd been on campus less than two days, she already had a reputation as one of the most beautiful girls around. With her long blonde hair that hung in waves down her back, and slim physique, she was undeniably gorgeous. Rosalie was majoring in Mechanics and Engineering, and drove some flashy new sports car with a loud engine, giving the boys at Webster more than just her looks to drool over. Rose was helpful, polite, giving and slightly conceited, but no one held it against her; it was just the way she was. Although she was more outgoing than Alice or I, and was always invited to parties, we shared lots of girly nights in our dorm with Chinese food and DVD's. They came to be my best friends at Webster in a matter of days, and already my college experience was looking up.

EPOV

What first struck me about Webster University was how typical it was. Everywhere I looked on the first day, all I could see was groups of muscled-up, meathead jocks, preppy girls in cheerleading uniforms and guys with glasses and laptops. 'Great' I thought to myself. 'Another school where I won't find a clique'.

_I had always struggled to fit in at my old school, although most people didn't understand why. I was once told by a girl that I was 'too perfect', which I took as an insult. It meant that I couldn't fit in with anyone. I was athletic and good at sport, but too smart to be a jock. I played instruments, but wasn't outrageous enough to be a drama clubbee, and not tortured enough to be a rebel. I finished high school in Seattle with a reputation – for being a loner. _

_In the end, I'd figured out that it was just better to stick to myself, and not try to live up to anyone else's expectations. Although people still took an interest in me, I wasn't really bothered about them. All I cared about was getting the hell out of there and going to college. I was studying to be a doctor – like my father Carlisle. It amazed me every day that he could be so compassionate and devoted to his work, and I aspired to be like him. So when I signed up for a shared dorm that year, I was hoping for someone just like him._

_Naturally, that didn't happen._

_My roommates were a couple of guys named Emmett Cullen and Jasper Whitlock. They were about as different from each other – and from me – as was possible, but we got on great. Jasper was a real tortured guy, very in touch with his emotional side, and was a sophomore, Majoring in Musical Studies. He was convinced he was going to be the .Thing. And he probably would be. Shaggy blond hair, lean figure, rockstar tattoos and brooding good looks, he had the look down._

_Emmett was Jasper's polar opposite. Studying to be a criminal lawyer, though you wouldn't know it by looking at him. Where Jasper was lean, Emmett was muscled. Brown curly hair, neatly shaved to a number 3 or 4, and hard looking, on seeing him, anyone would assume he was a meathead jock. But in reality Emmett was kind, funny, and a big softie at heart. He had a love of practical jokes, which Jasper and I both fell victim to, and over the first few weeks together we became like brothers._

_But as close as I felt to my roommates, there was still something missing from my college experience. I was no longer an outcast, thanks to the popularity of my room mates, but I felt lonely, as though all the new friends I'd made didn't know the real me. And believe me, I'd made plenty of ' friends'. I'd never exactly been short of dates in Seattle, but I'd only ever slept with one girl, my high school… Could you call someone your sweetheart if the two of you had never dated? I didn't think so, but I was at a loss as to what else to call her. I guess the best way to start would be to call her Kate._

_Kate was a year older than me, very pretty and petite, not the brightest girl around, or the most… innocent, but something about her appealed to me. I always told myself I didn't have a shot with her, that she would never look twice at a junior, but eventually, I found myself proven wrong. The first week back after Christmas break, one of Kate's friends had a party while her parents were out of town, and as I was in her Biology class, I received an invitation. I felt that it would be the perfect opportunity for us to get to know each other, to bond while I made her laugh quietly at one of my jokes. I had visions of us walking off together into the garden, finding a quiet spot, and me kissing her while we looked at the stars. _

_In reality, things turned out very differently. _

_I got to the party at 10pm, in my dad's old powder blue mustang. I walked quietly inside, unnoticed by most, hoping to catch a glimpse of Kate. As it happened, I caught more than a glimpse of her. I walked into the kitchen, only to find her lying on the table in her underwear, while the majority of the team did body shots off her stomach. A major achievement of mine while at high school had been making the varsity team as a junior, so some of my football buddies immediately roped me in, even though I insisted I had to drive home. One of these buddies, Jacob, knew I had a thing for Kate, as after months of telling no one, my feelings were driving me crazy, and I needed someone to confide in. Jacob sneakily pushed me forward, and as I was caught off balance, I put my hands out to steady myself, and grabbed on to something soft and lacy. I looked down, to find my hand on Kate's bra, looking as though I was openly groping her in front of everyone. She giggled, smiled at me, and then instructed me to lick just above her right breast. _

"_What? Why?" I stammered, already deeply embarrassed._

_Kate laughed loudly before saying "We're doing body shots silly, nothing to be scared of!" _

"_Oh" I managed to get out before she grabbed my head and practically it down to her chest. _

"_Now" she said patiently, as though talking to a small child, "just stick your tongue out and lick a little line right along here," she indicated where to lick._

_I was very hesitant, not wanting to devalue her in front of so many people, but with my entire football team surrounding me it was difficult to say no. I slowly stuck the tip of my tongue out, and began to trace a small line along her breast. I felt her breathing quicken, and as I lifted my tongue from her chest, I lightly sucked on her skin, before taking the salt I was offered and pouring it lightly over the spot I had prepared. As I lowered my mouth back to her breast she moaned slightly, and cock sprang to attention. I took as long as I could to_ _lick the salt from her, before grabbing my shot of tequila and pouring it down my throat. The burn from the alcohol was intense, and before I could properly clear my head, Kate had sprung up from the table and was grabbing my arm to lead me out of the kitchen. _

"_Sorry boys, I'm done for the night" she called behind her as she pulled me out into the hallway and began frantically trying doors on either side. _

"_Uh, Kate, what are you doing?" I said as I stumbled along behind her._

"_What do think babe?" She replied as a door swung open in her hand. Looking inside, I could see it was a small lounge room, with a leather couch, an armchair and a matching ottoman. She pulled me inside, shut the door behind her and pushed me up against it, attacking my mouth with her own. I felt her tongue sweep over my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to hers, enjoying the ferocity with which our tongues battled for dominance. She angled her head to the side and I pounced on her neck, sucking on her skin like a tasty ice pop. I ran my tongue up and down her neck, stopping to suck on a sensitive spot just under her ear. She moaned quietly and my erection, which had started to go down amidst all the confusion, was suddenly back in full force. She felt it straining against my jeans, and giggled._

"_Are you alright there Edward?" She breathed, her voice thick with lust._

"_You… You know my name?" I stammered, at a loss for words as Kate began to unbuckle my belt._

"_Of course I do, the young ones are always the best" she said as she began to tug at my pants. As they slid down my legs, my erection strained against the light fabric of my boxers. Kate giggled again, before yanking down the last piece of material separating her from my cock. As she took in the sight in front of her, her eyes grew wide, and she smiled as she looked up at me from her position on the ground. _

"_Wow" she said lightly, and the light breath of wind as she spoke made my cock even harder. I groaned at the discomfort, and she laughed lightly as she grabbed to base of my cock with her hand. "Don't worry Edward" she purred "I'll make it all better"._

_With that, she lightly licked the pre-cum from the tip of my cock, and I froze rock solid in fear that I would explode from pleasure. _

_She looked up at me in surprise, then said "Edward, is this your first blow job?" _

_I nodded slowly, not trusting my mouth to work. _

_She grinned mischievously, and said "Well then. First should always be best, right?" With that she wrapped her mouth around my cock, swirling her tongue around the tip and moaning like it was the best damn thing she'd ever tasted. I closed my eyes and tried to think of anything to stop me from exploding in her mouth, like grandmothers, lawn mowers, letterboxes, puppies, kittens, Kate, Kate in her underwear, Kate in her underwear with her head by my crotch, Kate in her underwear with her hand on my cock, Kate in her underwear with her mouth on my cock and HOLY FUCK! _

_I moaned loudly as I came in her mouth, feeling her suck my cock till it was dry, then I collapsed against the door, sliding down it till I reached solid ground. _

"_Well" Kate purred as she crawled over the ground towards me, "how was that?"_

_I couldn't formulate any words to thank her, so I leaned forward and kissed her soft lips, sliding my tongue into her mouth and nibbling lightly on her bottom lip. She moaned loudly, and grabbed my hands to place them on her soft round breasts, which fit perfectly in my hands. Unsure of what to do, I began to massage her breasts, stroking the skin where it lay exposed, not covered by her black lacy bra. Her breathing became heavier, which I took as a sign, and dipped my thumbs under the lace to reach her nipples. I rolled my thumbs over them, as she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, giving me further access. I began to lightly tweak them, as her breathing hitched and our kisses became more feverish. Kate slowly lay down on her back, pulling me over top of her, and I dipped my head down to her chest and began slowly sucking on her chest. She arched her back slightly, giving me more access to her beautiful breasts, so I quickly placed my mouth over her nipple and sucked._

_She gasped and arched her back further, allowing me to continue sucking her nipple, lightly grazing it with my teeth, as my hand worked simultaneously on her other breast. She quickly reached up to grab my head with both hands, holding me still, her gaze locked on mine. _

"_Edward" she said, very out of breath, "I want you to finger me"_

_._

About a week after classes started, I arrived back to the dorm one night to find Alice and Rosalie sitting on my bed with envelopes in their hands.

"Go on", Alice said, gesturing behind her. There's one for you too.

I trudged over to my bed and dropped my books, then picked up the white envelope on my pillow, and turned it over in my hands.

"What's it for?", I asked.

"You'll see", Rosalie smirked at me.

Unable to bear their broad grins staring at me any longer, I tore open the envelope, and out fell . .

"A mixer? Who's this from?", I asked, bewildered. "Why would anyone give me an invitation to a mixer?"

"I have no idea who it's from", replied Rosalie casually, "but it doesn't matter who it's from or why they gave it to you. You're going. Alice already picked out outfits".

"Yeah!" Alice piped up. "I went and sketched them up in Design today, as soon as I got the invitation. And they took me hours to get right, so we're all going whether you like it or not".

"Whoa Alice" I laughed. "I'm not dumb enough to fight you on this one, but I do have a few conditions about my outfit, and number one is that it won't show any skin between my neck and my knees. Got it?"

"Yes Sir" she replied.

"Good. So when is this mixer anyway? And where is it? Rose?"

"It's tomorrow night, in the basement of Meyer Hall. Oh, and Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"A boy asked me to give you his number today. Looks like people are quickly figuring out how gorgeous you are"

"WHAT? Which boy? When? Who? And why me?" I started to hyperventilate. No boys ever paid any attention to me, unless it was to cheat off my paper during Biology tests, seeing as that was my best subject. (It was also now my major).

"Bella! Chill! Jeez! You'd think you'd never talked to a boy with that reaction. I don't know who, but I could point him out to you. And as for why you, Bella, Alice and I have been trying to show you how pretty you are since we met you" Rosalie replied casually as she began painting her nails.

"Oh. Okay" I replied as calmly as I could. The truth was, I hardly ever did talk to boys, even ones I knew. I tried to avoid them at all costs after a painful break up when I had been living in Forks. But now I was at college, and I figured it was time to stop hurting over an old relationship, and actually start enjoying myself.

"Good. Now that that's settled . . Who wants Lasagna for dinner?" Alice said chirpily.

EPOV

I walked into my room after Biology to find a plain white envelope sitting neatly on my pillow. Intrigued, I picked it up and looked around the room for an explanation as to where it might have come from. Not finding anything, I opened it, and read the invitation that fell out:

_Everyone's invited to the first mixer of the year!_

Cheap drinks and great music

_Free nibbles_

_Saturday night, 9:00pm till?_

_Basement of Meyer Hall_

See You There

_I turned around with the invitation in hand as Emmett and Jasper strode in._

"_Hey, have you guys seen this?" I asked._

_Jasper squinted at the paper then said "Oh yeah. That'll be cool. You coming?"_

"_To that?" I said in surprise. "I wasn't going to . . It sounds stupid"_

"_Ahh Eddie." Said Emmett, clapping me on the back. " Such a freshman. These things always sound lame, but if the drinks are cheap, you can bet that there'll be a ton of chicks, half drunk and ready for action." He grinned at me. "Whaddya say? You in?"_

_The thought didn't appeal to me at all, but I didn't want to seem like a loner – again._

"_Sure" I grimaced. "Why not?"_

_Little did I realize just how much I would regret it._

I was incredibly nervous in the lead up to the mixer. I found it hard to concentrate in all my classes, and when I got back to the dorm at 4.00, I descended into a full scale panic attack as Alice as Rosalie attacked me with all sorts of make up.

"Stay still Bella!" Alice yelled as she yanked a hairbrush through my thick brown curls.

"Alice is right Bella, just stay still! This is for your own good!" Rosalie admonished as she waxed my legs while I struggled furiously.

"Why can't I just go like normal?" I wailed helplessly as they continued to pluck, wax and exfoliate me to within an inch of my life.

"Because Bella, and no offence here, but have you seen what you're wearing?" Rosalie said with distaste as she shoved me in front of the full-length mirror next to her bed.

As I took in my disheveled appearance, with my baggy track pants, scruffy hoodie and flyaway hair, I had to admit that Rose did have a point.

"Okay okay, you guys can primp me up, but please, not too much make up, and Alice, you better have paid attention to my rules about my outfit," I said meekly as I was forced into a chair as hair products flew around my head.

"Of course I did, but I had to use a bit of creative license too" Alice mumbled as she dove into the closet, only to emerge holding a few pieces of red material, which she handed to me with a flourish.

"Ta da!" She beamed as she thrust the scraps into my hands. "So, how do you like your outfit Bella?" Alice grinned from ear to ear.

My jaw dropped in horror as I took in the creation. There was barely enough material to cover all the bits that I needed to cover, and nowhere near enough fabric to keep me warm . . Or comfortable.

"Um, wow Alice, it's, uh, well, it's . . ummm, it sure is something" I muttered as I gazed at it in sheer terror.

I heard a snort from behind me and turned round to see Alice and Rosalie with their fists in their mouths, trying to keep from laughing. Alice had gone bright pink from the effort and Rose had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh my gosh Bella!" Alice gasped. "The . . look . . on your face!" She broke into hysterical laughter just as Rosalie collapsed on the floor holding her sides.

"That is so not funny Alice! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I began to lecture her.

"Sorry Bella, but it was just too good too resist! You're like a nun when it comes to showing skin, and the opportunity was there. . " Alice trailed off into another fit of giggles.

"I really shouldn't be so nice to you two" I began, but then a smile broke out across my face. "Anyway, can I see my real outfit now? And are you two ready to go yet?"

"Yes yes yes! You can see your outfit!" Alice squealed as she ran to her closet and flung open the doors excitedly to reveal . .

. . The absolute cutest outfit ever. A jade green halter neck, with a scoop neck front and cut out back, teamed with a pair of white skinny jeans and awesome sneaker heels.

"Oh my God Alice you're a genius!" I gushed as I made a mad dash for the bathroom to try it on.

"Haha I knew you'd love it" Alice called happily from the dorm.

I only vaguely heard what she said; I was too mesmerized by my own appearance. The girl in the bathroom mirror looked like it could be me, but nothing like me at the same time. With my smoky eye make up expertly applied by Alice, and my hair softly curled with sections pinned back (courtesy of Rosalie), I looked more like a model from a magazine than plain old Bella Swan, Chief's daughter.

As I emerged from the bathroom, Rosalie and Alice both let out excited little gasps and exclamations:

"Oh Bella, you look so beautiful!" (Alice)

and

"Dayum! Bella looks hot! Hahaha" (Rosalie)

I blushed, not used to the attention. "Okay guys, are we ready to go yet?"

"Sure are" Alice replied chirpily. "Oh, and I've got an escort to walk us over there too"

Rosalie and I, who were both heading towards the door, stopped in our tracks and turned to stare at Alice.

"What?" Said Rosalie. "What do you mean, an escort?"

"Alice", I said steadily, "what or who are you talking about?"

"Relax guys" Alice said nonchalantly. "It's just my brother Emmett. He's a sophomore, remember? He lives upstairs"

Rosalie and I both breathed sighs of relief, just as there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" I volunteered, and swung open the door before checking the peephole. As soon as I had, I regretted it immediately. Standing outside our door was a tall (like over six foot) dark haired, well cut guy . . Wearing nothing but a pair of speedos.

"What the . . ?" I began, but Alice was already in hysterics.

"Emmett! I told you no funny stuff!" She managed to gasp in between laughing.

"What?" He replied innocently. You said you guys needed an escort . . Here I am. I this not the usual attire for an escort?"

"Emmett, I meant someone to walk us over to Meyer Hall for the mixer tonight" Alice had calmed down considerably by now. "And now you show up like this . . You're embarrassing me in front of my friends" She pouted.

"Aw, sorry Ali, I was just trying to have a bit of fun. I can go upstairs and change if y . ." By this time Emmett had caught sight of Rosalie, blushing furiously as she stared at Emmett in his Speedos.

Emmett blushed and cleared his throat. "Ahem, Alice . . Were you going to introduce me to your friend . . . Ah, friends?" he finished hastily as his gaze locked on Rose.

Alice rolled her eyes and grinned at me. "Sure Em. This is Bella" She gestured in my direction whilst I waved timidly at Emmett, "and this is Rosalie. Guys, this is my dorky big brother Emmett. Can we go now?" She finished impatiently.

"Uh, yeah, sure" replied Emmett distractedly, still not glancing away from Rosalie, who, I now noticed, was paying just as much attention to him as he was to her.

"Can I walk you over?" He asked Rosalie, offering her his arm.

As Alice and I burst into giggles, Emmett looked down at his speedos and cleared his throat again. "Ah, hmm, on second thought, I might just go and get changed". And with that, he sprinted out of our dorm and along the corridor, much to the amusement of the other students now headed to the mixer.

He ran too quickly to notice the roars of laughter that greeted the sight of his bare backside, visible through a large round hole in the bottom of his Speedos.

EPOV

When Emmett had left the dorm half an hour earlier in Speedos to 'go pick up some chicks' I had wondered where the heck he was going.

_Upon his return, a very red-cheeked Emmett explained that his younger sister Alice had asked him to escort her and her two roommates over to the mixer. _

"_Uh huh" I nodded. "And that explains why you left this room in a pair of Speedos?"_

"_Look, never mind about that" Emmett interrupted. "I just went down to Alice's room, you know, my sister, and there was this girl there, this blonde girl"_

_Jasper and I exchanged blank looks. "And?" Jasper shrugged._

_Emmett looked exasperated. "AND" he continued, "She was freaking hot! I'm talking like, underwear model hot. Like, Playboy centerfold hot. Like, surface of the sun hot. And she's going to the mixer! So hurry up!"_

_Me and Jasper looked at each other. "Did you say you just went down to Alice's room?" Emmett nodded. "And that's where this blonde girl was?" _

"_Rosalie", he interrupted. "Her name's Rosalie. Yeah"_

"_So she saw you like that?" By this time Jasper and I were trying hard not to laugh. Emmett noticed this and said "What's so funny?" _

_Through my howls of laughter I managed to ask, "Emmett, have you actually seen those Speedos?" while Jasper clutched his sides._

"_No" said Emmett worriedly. "Why? What's wrong with them?" He was practically hysterical now, and made a sudden bolt for the bathroom mirror._

_Jasper and I were calming down when we heard Emmett call from the bathroom "I can't see anything wrong with them, I'll just check the ba . .AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He let out a girlish scream as Jasper almost wet himself laughing, while I rolled on the floor._

_Emmett came running out of the bathroom with both his hands over his backside and made a beeline for his room. As he slammed the door shut furiously, he yelled "YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!"_

_I just laughed and sat on the sofa, as I did so picking up a large black cutting of Speedo material and chuckling to myself._

**Hey guys, (I'm assuming that there is actually someone reading this, and that I'm not just talking to myself) that was it! My first ever fanfiction chapter! **

**I hope you liked it, I'll probably try to make my future chapters about this long, but don't hold your breath, inspiration doesn't always strike me in such big doses. **

**Anyway, I really don't have any idea where I want this story to go, I'm honestly just mucking around with these characters, but if you have any situations, characters, storylines etc that you'd love to read, just holla at me and I'll see what I can do. I consider it a bit of a writing challenge.**

**Well, that's all from me for now, TTFN!**

**Xo FifteenandFearless**


End file.
